


Dazed And Cum-fused

by Anonymous



Category: Snow Daze: The Music of Winter
Genre: Conditioning, Dildos, Dom/sub, Drooling, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Headphone Induction, Humor, Hypnotism, Incest, Multi, Multiple Dom(me)s, Relaxation Kink, Sexual Slavery, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just my own take on the day of breaking down inhibitions. Non-con warning is for the hypnotism.





	Dazed And Cum-fused

**Author's Note:**

> Just my own take on the day of breaking down inhibitions. I'm way more into the hypno process and fucking under trance and was hoping to hook up Kira and Jane on that day, so just wanted to get this written down while trying to stay as close to the game's tone as possible. May not be fully compatible with the actual programming schedule in the game. Sarah isn't my thing, so let's say she's downstairs cooking up a great big post-fuck meal for everyone. The entire time.
> 
> I'm just flinging this out into the ether after one long fit of writing, so if there are continuity errors... deal with it. There's no violent rape or physical force in this, but hypnotizing your family for sex is rape by definition, hence the tag. WARNING: Don't commit incest in real life. Don't hypnotize, brainwash, drug or otherwise incapacitate people for sexual purposes, or for any purposes. Use condoms. That said, this fictional game is hot.

Jason had decided the family was about ready for some heavier conditioning. He'd spent all night pumping subliminals through the vents ("Submission is freedom... Pussy tastes awesome....") and now he had Kira seated on the floor in her room, smiling dreamily at the intense specialized music playing through her headphones. She was in her silk panties and a pair of stockings, also silk, and topless.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" demanded Jane as she came through the door, right on schedule. Jason had "suggested" that she come into Kira's room after finishing her chores... and a few of his. "Kira, *why* are your tits out? Jason, what are you..."

"This is normal, actually," Jason told her. "Kira's trying to relax. So she's wearing stuff that makes her comfortable and happy. Isn't that normal, Jane?"

Jane blinked. "Oh. Normal. Yes."

"She's comfortable and happy," Jason repeated. "So happy, in her panties and stockings and nothing else. She doesn't need to wear anything that makes her uncomfortable. Not here at home, where she's safe and relaxed."

On the floor, Kira's head drooped and she moaned. She wasn't responding to Jason. She couldn't hear him after all, not over the endless loop of sexual moans and rhythmic thumping in the headphones. They'd been playing for half an hour, ever since she'd taken Jason up on his offer of a little relaxing music. 'Jason can give you pleasure," the tape told her. 'Endless pleasure. You can surrender to Jason. Take your pleasure from other women. Take what you desire. They are yours to command, just like you are Jason's to command.'

"See how happy she is?" Jason asked Jane. "I think you could feel happy like that. I think you want to."

"Happy..." Jane murmured, her eyes blanking as she started to return to her trance conditioning mode.

"Just let your boobs go free like she's doing." Jason realized he hadn't started up her formal hypnosis induction. "Boobs. Doesn't that make you think of a heartbeat? Your head pressed to soft breasts, hearing the beat of her heart. Thump... thump... thump..."

"Thummmp...." Jane slurred through a soft smile as her eyes glazed. "I like... the heartbeat..."

"You like boobs, Jane." That was what the subliminals had been explaining to her all night, anyway. "And Kira has some great boobs."

"Great boobies," Jane echoed, her smile curving up and her glassy eyes fixed on Kira's massive mounds. Then she frowned. "But she's our... sister...? Should her boobs be out... in front of...?"

"Jane, don't bother Kira with your judgments. She's just trying to relax. You know how tense she gets, and she's really free from that right now." Kira was looking downright blissful, in fact. By now the tape should have progressed to exclusively female moaning, and she seemed to be fine with it. She was under strict orders not to cum or touch herself, but her silk panties were starting to show her arousal. 'You are hot,' the tape was informing her. 'You deserve pleasure... Pleasure from every woman... Women are hot... Women are hot when they submit to your erotic desires... And submission to Jason is true strength...'

"Doesn't Kira look happy, Jane?"

"Very happy," Jane agreed.

"I think you could help her be even more happy, Jane. In fact, you should help her. She's accomplished a lot and she helps the family so much."

"Not like... you...." Jane mumbled, her smile curving up again.

"Yeah, fine," Jason muttered. "Not like me. But I *am* giving you a great idea, right Jane? You give her a shoulder rub. I bet you give a lot of those at the gym. I bet you're really good at them."

"That's a great idea, Jason!" she enthused, close to her normal voice. "I do give great massages. I want Kira to feel very relaxed and comfortable. For... reasons that make... a lot of normal sense."

"Of course you do, Jane!" Jason didn't have to fake the excitement in his voice. "I think you're going to go deeper into trance before you give Kira her very nice shoulder rub, and you're going to take your shirt and bra off, too!"

Jane smiled happily, then smiled vacantly, then very calmly took off her top and bra. She stood, smiling at nothing.

"Give Kira her back rub *now*," Jason had to prompt her.

"Oh," she said. "Yeah. Rub... Kira..." Sigh. Well, at least her abs were incredible. Jason led her over to Kira and helped her sit down. She beamed as she started on the shoulders.

"Good girl!" Jason told her. "Don't be afraid to let your boobs touch her. She loves soft boobs. They help her relax so much. And as you rub her shoulders, in a very regular rhythm, one... two... one... two... that's it, you realize that you're rubbing your own brain, too! That's so nice, Jane, it makes you feel so calm. So relaxed. It's hard to think, with each slow, slowww roll across your sister's soft shoulders massaging another tense spot out of your brain. What does Kira's hair smell like, Jane?"

Jane struggled for a few seconds. "Sss...innamonn...?" She guessed.

"That's good, Jane. You just focus on that for a while. When I snap my fingers, you won't see or hear anything else until I snap them again. You'll just rub Kira's shoulders, and smell cinnamon, and feel very good."

Jason snapped his fingers, then took the headphones off Kira. "Kira? Sis? I brought you a present."

Kira smiled dreamily. "Mm. I can feel."

"Jane's in a pretty deep hypnotic trance," Jason told her, leaving out the part where Kira was still in one herself. "It's really helping her loosen up. I'm gonna bring her out in a second, but I'll need your help to, you know. Get her trained. I think you're gonna enjoy it."

"Oh, yes," Kira sighed lustily. "Let's blast her brain with horny incest rays until she cums on command."

"Uh, yeah," Jason said. "I think you've got the idea." He snapped his fingers. "Jane? You up?"

"I'm up," she said drowsily. "Glad we're all getting along... so well..."

"Good girl, Jane!" Jason praised her. "You're more awake now, but still so deep under. I give you permission to obey Kira now. My orders still come first, of course, but her commands are also gonna feel very good in your little melted brain."

No mistaking it, Kira was on the prowl. And she was hungry. "Jane," she purred. "I never realized before how strong your arms are." She pulled Jane's arms from their slow kneading on her shoulders and yanked them down to her huge boobs. "Rub my tits with your strong hands."

"It feels good to rub Kira's boobs," Jason cut in. "The more you please Kira, the better you'll feel. The better we'll all feel." He didn't order Kira to give Jane any commands about feeling good. It seemed safer not to give her that power.

Kira moaned, delighted, as Jane started to massage her breasts, smiling vacantly. "You're so *strong*, Jane. And let your big sister teach you something very important..."

"Submission is true strength," Jason said, watching Kira move Jane's hands to her nipples.

"Submission," Kira echoed, her eyes going blank, "is true strength."

"Submission," Jane said. Her eyes were glazed and half-lidded. "Strong. Soft..."

"Why don't you call Kira Mistress from now on?" Jason suggested. "Don't those S'es feel so much better in your sleepy mouth?"

"That's *right*, Jane," Kira said, holding Jane's arms away for a moment as she turned around on the floor. "You can just drag those noises out and feel them dragging *you* under into total submission."

"Mmm," Jane said happily. "Mmissss... tresss..." She kept rubbing and stroking the air until Kira was sitting face to face with her. Jason gripped his cock and dropped into Kira's computer chair, scooting over to the door for the best view possible. It looked like Kira had everything well in hand. Except his cock, of course, but this stage of the programming demanded some sacrifice. He kept stroking, feeling an intense pleasure course through his meat as his topless, hypnotized sisters made out. The muscles in Jane's buff arms and back rippled as Kira grabbed them hungrily, making Jane moan in slightly confused arousal.

Eventually Kira leaned back, holding Jane's chin and gazing at her with a hungry look. "Take your pants off, Jane. Then beg to suck my tits."

Jane's jaw was slack as she took her pants off, her mouth dribbling slightly from the deep trance that had cleared her of all thought but arousal and the desire to please her two siblings. Jason started jacking off even harder at the sight of a pair of pink frilly panties on her toned ass. "Can I suck your boobs, Mistress?" She giggled a little over *boobs*. Maybe being deeply tranced was like being high for her?

"*Beg* me, you needy fucking sub." Kira lifted her huge rack, putting it on display.

"I need to suck your tits, Mistress, please!" Jane was outright drooling now. "I need to taste your soft, soft tits... Cinnamon titties..."

"That's a good idea, Jane," Kira said sweetly. "They do taste like cinnamon! They smell like cinnamon, too. Hold still for Mistress, now. Put your head down." She knelt, putting her rack at eye level for Jane, then leaned forward and lifted her tits, letting them settle onto Jane's submissively lowered head. Jane moaned louder than ever. "Do my soft, heavy tits smell like cinnamon, baby?"

"Yes, Mistress...! Please..."

"Are you wet, Jane? Are you wet for your sister's titties?"

"Yes, Mistress, yes...!"

"They're so much bigger than yours," Kira purred, licking her lips. "Jason loves them. I see him staring. It's good..." Her voice grew distant. "So good that Jason looks at my breasts. I want him to see. I want him to see you submit to me, utterly..." She lifted her breasts, still gazing glassily, and stood. "Lie down, Jane."

"But... titties?" Jane pleaded.

"Lie down, you empty-brained cumdumpster!" Kira said sternly.

"What-dumpster?" Jane demanded, frowning. "I don't have to listen to..."

"You want to submit, Jane," Jason reminded her, between grunts. "It's good and relaxing to obey. Obeying makes everyone happy."

The vacant smile reappeared on Jane's face. "Of course, Jason. I forgot. My brain got so... not relaxed, 'cuz... so wet... Boobies so soft..."

"But you're comfortable now, Jane. Kira won't be so mean. You don't like mean, you just want to submit. Kira will help you submit."

"Submit," they both droned. "Comfortable."

Kira sighed happily, and then perked back up. "Lie down, Jane," Kira directed. "I'll help you submit. You want to submit. Jason wants to see."

"Of course," Jane said happily. "I want to submit. Thank you, Mistress. Thank you, Jason."

Kira placed a stockinged foot on Jane's breasts once she was on her back. "You're so wet, Jane," she observed. "You have some very submissive instincts." Her sister moaned. "I bet you feel pretty dominated right now," Kira went on. "With my foot holding you down, feeling so heavy. Even with all the training you do every day, you can't lift it. And you don't want to. You like how it feels, pressing down..." she dug her perfectly proportioned foot into Jane's jugs. "Holding you down for Jason to see."

"You're an awesome tool for me to dominate my twin sister," Jason said. "Isn't incest hot?"

"So hot," Kira sighed. She slid her silk panties down and reached between her legs absently. "Submitting to you... is true strength..." She paused, and a smile spread across her face. She lifted the leg on Jane's chest so she could pull her panties off, then got down as if she was about to sit on Jane's blissfully spaced out face. But then, to Jason's disappointment, she just lowered her pussy onto Jane's chest. She held her soaked panties onto Jane's face... well, maybe he'd let her play this her way.

"Do these smell good?" Kira asked. "Can you feel my pussy dominating you, holding your chest down, my smell filling your brain until..."

The door flew open.

"JASON! KIRA! What are you doing in here?!"

It wasn't his mother walking in that killed Jason's boner, it was just the interruption. The noise had drawn Noelle in, but she was still in the skimpy clothes she'd been encouraged to wear. So there was definitely a way to turn this around... in fact, this was an unavoidable part of the plan, in a way.

"Ugh," Kira said, rolling her eyes. "Not the audience I wanted."

"Jane," Noelle cried. "Is that you? What on earth are you..."

"Mnnunh?" Jane asked woozily.

"Jane, lick Kira's panties until you're ordered to stop!" Jason said quickly. "Kira, you keep her under."

Kira put her hands on Jane's face. "Good girl," she crooned. "Good subby girl. Smell Mistress's pussy. Let your whole body open up and go still..."

"Nice show, huh Mom?" Jason asked, getting her attention focused on him. "Can't you almost hear the thump of two people fucking? Satisfying their needs?"

"Needs," Noelle repeated slowly as the anger on her face faded. Thank God for those days of conditioning. (But hopefully God wasn't paying too much attention right now.)

"Yep. My needs. Their needs. Which are also my needs. Which you agreed are so important. And it's so easy to take care of them, isn't it Noelle? Two people... maybe more... just riding each other, thump, thump, thump, so steady that it takes you under... slowly..."

"Your needs," she said, eyes dimming. "Important... I know... your... needs..."

Jason gestured at his cock, which was slowly starting to rise again. (Not so slowly, actually.) She stared, unable to tear her eyes away. "You have some needs too, don't you? Not as much as I do, but I know girls have it rough too." He pointed, pointedly, to Kira, who now had her boobs on Jane's face, the panties still between them. "See how excited they are?"

Noelle's eyes followed his finger obediently. "Excited. Yes. I can see everyone... very excited..."

"That's right Noelle! Your large adult children are pretty hot, huh? I bet your pussy's getting hot watching all this. In fact," he added, "your pussy *is* hot now, just because I'm telling you it is."

Noelle moaned lustfully, helplessly, eyes back on his cock. "So... hot... so wet..."

Kira had been paying more attention than he'd thought. "Off-mode, Jane," she snapped. "Stay wet for me. Blank your brain and don't wake up 'til I grab your tits."

Jane went limp and lay there, mouth half open as she stared at the ceiling. Kira climbed up and walked unsteadily to Noelle and Jason. "Mommie dearest," she said, looking like a lioness catching sight of a very busty gazelle. "Show me your tits."

Noelle's hands went to the buttons of her blouse, which was showing plenty of cleavage already. Jason hadn't even ordered her to obey Kira, but apparently being submissive was just that deeply ingrained.

"You could be doing so much more to care for your children, Noelle," Jason said, making sure to push the buttons from her programming. "We have so many needs that have gone neglected. Just look at those tits you were trying to hide from us."

"Needs..." echoed his mother and Kira, both dazed. Then Kira snapped back to normal... well, semi normal.

"That's right, Noelle," said Kira. "Look at Jane. She's so wet and submissive she can't even think until she gets stimulated again." Jane was still lying obediently on the floor, her breasts slick from Kira's pussy, rising and falling in the slow rhythm of the half conscious. A silly grin was fixed on her face. "Where do you think she learned that?"

"Not... me... surely...?" Noelle mumbled, distressed.

"Of course from you! Do you see any other submissive sluts in this room? You can't even keep your massive fucking titties in your shirt."

Noelle looked down at her exposed boobs as if she hadn't realized they were out. "Oh, my...!"

"You're a mess, lady," Jason said sympathetically.

"I... I'm so sorry, Jason. I don't know what c-came... oh...! over me..." She gasped and squeezed her long, thick thighs together as she stumbled over the word.

"Bend over, Noelle," Kira said, still on a laser-guided quest to dominate all in her path.

"You should bend over, Noelle," Jason said, nodding.

She obeyed, her head nodding as if in deep trance and then continuing downward. Meanwhile Jason's cock went upward. He slapped her ass on an impulse, still stroking himself with one hand. She let out a breathy "Ooh!" that belonged in some porno from the 50s about a secretary with huge gazongas who was secretly just waiting to submit to office harassment.

"Kira," Jason said, "Go wake Jane up. I'm recalculating your... uh, their training."

Kira obediently went back to Jane and revived her by cupping one breast in hands that vanished underneath its weight.

"Mistress..." sighed Jane. "I'm still wet..."

"You two let me handle this," Jason said. He gestured at their mother's generous ass and thighs. "Jane, Kira, I want both of you to go into the bathroom and get your assholes clean. You can watch each other, but don't touch each other. Any feelings you get from your sensitive holes will just make you more excited to get back here. Noelle, stand up and let them pass."

"Yes, Jason," they said in unison, stumbling out of the room on shaking legs.

"Jason," his mother said, nervously, standing aside to let them pass. "I'm still not sure I approve of what's going on here."

"I thought we'd agreed, Noelle. About how my plans turn out to work pretty good, and yours not so much?"

"Of course, Jason," she said immediately. "Of course we agreed. You're in charge. I just..."

"Noelle, as you listen to this music I made you, you'll feel better and better. The better you feel, the more relaxed your body will get. I'll wake you up by clapping my hands, but first, once you're fully relaxed, I want you to signal me by surrendering all control over your bladder. And as you let go of your pee, you'll let go of all those annoying little inhibitions about who you fuck, or what belongs in your mouth or your pussy or your butt!"

Her eyelids fluttered a little and she looked hesitant. Jason felt a moment of concern, but then... "Th-the laundry," she whispered.

"Don't you worry about that, Noelle," he reassured her. "Jane or Kira or Sarah will show how obedient they are by cleaning everything up later. Now why don't you start listening to this special, awesome music I made for you?" He pulled out another tape he'd been keeping and hooked up the headphones.

She smiled. "You're so thoughtful, Jason."

"I'm just trying to make up for your mistakes, Mom."

Noelle sighed happily as he slipped the headphones on. Jason held onto her arm, knowing what was coming, and immediately her knees started to sag as her brain was massaged into submission with the thumping beat she'd been conditioned to respond to. After about a minute her face went slack and Jason helped her down into a seated position, where he propped her head against the computer chair. There was some precum on the seat, but that just made the whole thing hotter. Her eyelids drooped and her body went limp as the headphones drilled her with soft, comforting messages about relaxation... submission... arousal...

Jason waved a hand in front of her eyes, then tweaked a nipple, and when she didn't react he decided it was safe to check on Kira and Jane in the bathroom.

****

They were stalled, it turned out. He hadn't told them to come back to Kira's bedroom after all. They were just standing there eyefucking each other, with very clean assholes. Jason smothered his annoyance. "Good *girls*," he said brightly. "Kira, why don't you take Jane back to your bedroom?"

"Of course, Jason," said Kira, smiling as she took hold of Jane's gently muscled arm. "You're a very good sub, Jane," Kira told her as they walked back to the room.

"Good sub," Jane said dreamily. "Good for Mistress... good for Jason..."

"But we have another sub waiting now, don't we Kira?" Jason said.

She smirked. She was primed for any submissive pussy in her path. "We sure do, Jason. Even Jane could give this sub orders, if we told her to."

"She won't have to, though, " Jason promised at Jane's look of confusion. "Kira and I are going to take good care of both our subs, and Jane can just submit and feel good."

"You're sooo right, Jason," breathed Kira. "We all love titties, don't we Jane? We love soft girl bodies *and* Jason's cock."

"Mmm," Jane whimpered. "Pussy... cock..."

Noelle was where he'd left her, blank-faced with her body lolling against the computer chair. The tape was telling her it was okay to moan, and she was, lips twitching as little half-throated noises barely managed to escape her limp throat and mouth. A little drool was leaking from her mouth and onto her uncovered breasts. Her nipples were erect. The tape was meant for pretty much anyone, not like Kira's specialized domme programming. She would emerge from it associating this relaxed state with a pleasure intense enough to scramble her brain into putty. It was basically a knockout shot. And it worked fast. As Kira led Jane to her bed, and Jane let herself be led with a dopey grin broadcasting her own scrambled brain, a dark stain began to spread across Noelle's short skirt, and from there onto Kira's carpet.

Jason squatted and pulled Noelle's limp form, so heavy and thick with her ample, pleasing curves, into his arms. The urge to control one's bladder was one of the strongest subconscious impulses in the human brain, and he knew that with the release of the muscles holding that hole tight, she was now loose enough to be taken completely, in both body and mind.

He slipped off her glasses and headphones and clapped his hands. "Noelle, you are now totally relaxed into the deepest trance possible while remaining conscious." She lay in his arms, eyes only open a crack, surrendered to her new state. "You are going to regain a little bit of control over your arms and legs, but your head is still gonna be very sleepy and relaxed. All you can feel is pleasure and the desire to please. That warm, wet feeling on your legs is there to remind you how warm and calm you are."

"Yes....sssir...." Noelle murmured thickly.

Jason resisted the urge to face-fuck her loose mouth right there on the floor. It was very important to finish the bonding process in this stage of the conditioning. He pulled her to her feet and led her to the bed pulling on one of her tits.

Kira and Jane were making out intensely on the bed, Jane's muscular thighs wrapped around Kira's naked hips. Kira had Jane pinned and her long hair was spilling over her face, covering Jane completely. She was probably smelling a lot of cinnamon.

Jason cleared his throat and they came to attention, both breathing heavily but attentive and eager to obey.

"Out of the way." He flung Noelle onto the bed. "Jane, take your fellow slave's skirt and panties off."

"Mm," Jane giggled groggily as she removed her mother's pee-soaked panties. "Vanilla." Jason decided to let her keep thinking that.

Noelle's long, silk hair splayed out around her as she lay calmly on the bed, her three grown children looking down at her generous body. Her face was flushed and she continued to moan slightly. If the tape had done its job building on the conditioning Jason had put her through in the previous days, she was now overcome by her innermost desire to submit, to please, and to lick.

"Jane," Jason said. "Wipe Noelle's thighs off with your panties. That'll help her relax."

Jane smiled happily as she surrendered her panties to be used as a piss rag. "Comfortable..." she mumbled. "Relaxed..."

"Now sit on Noelle's face. Make sure she can breathe and hear."

Jane's smile turned to one of bliss as she sat down on Noelle's face, her strong thighs covering the woman's chin and neck.

"Noelle, you lick Jane's asshole," Jason instructed. "It's very clean. Each stroke of your tongue brings you pleasure as well. Kira, you grab a dildo out of that box in the corner and get behind Jane. Slide it in your pussy while you make her keep feeling good."

Kira gasped with delight as she slid the dildo into herself. She took her glasses off and sat behind Jane, kissing and sucking on her neck and ears. "Good little tranced sub," she whispered. "Good girl. Submission is strength. Submit to pleasure...."

"Mistress..." Jane moaned. Kira moaned back as she rode the dildo. It was an anal dildo, so its base was working against her clit. Jason had meant for it to go in her ass, but he'd had to recalculate. Now he whipped his own cock out. It had been straining against his briefs ever since he reluctantly pulled them up to leave the room, and by now it was pulsing.

"Noelle," he said, kneeling on the bed, "I'm gonna fuck your loose, relaxed hole, and your body is gonna know that means you've been claimed."

All three women sighed with joy at the word 'claimed'.

"Now, when each of you has cum enough to fry your brains, you'll be allowed to fall into a very deep sleep," Jason instructed. "You will sleep very deeply, you will feel so very relaxed, and your brain will teach itself how to find this intense pleasure every day of your life. You will let the pleasure filling your body soak into your brains as well, and you will understand how good it feels to follow your desires."

"Yes, Jason," they all answered. Noelle's words were muffled but unmistakable. Jason finally let loose, and he fucked her pussy thoroughly, feeling it tighten around him reflexively even as Noelle's legs and arms stayed slack and limp. Kira played with Jane's nipples from behind, crushing her soft breasts into her sister's back, and Jason watched his twin thrash with pleasure as their mother licked her sensitive ass. By the time he'd plowed Noelle to her second orgasm, Jane had cum already, her arms hanging at her sides even though she could have played with her own pussy. No one had given her instructions to do that, so she just humped Noelle's face and let Kira tug her short hair and pinch her nipples. Her brain was so worked up from Kira teasing and dominating her earlier that she came twice more in rapid succession, her juices rolling down Noelle's neck and onto her breasts. Her head sagged then, and Jason knew through his haze of lust for Noelle's pussy that Jane was ready to sleep and have his commands etched into her exhausted brain.

"Let Jane sleep, Kira," he ordered, and Kira let her roll to one side and doze off, freeing Noelle's mouth for more use.

Without prompting, Kira pulled the dildo from her own pussy. "Open up, Noelle," she commanded. Noelle opened her mouth in an O, eyes vacant and unseeing, moans forced out of her as Jason kept fucking her. The dildo vanished down her throat. "What a slutty little slave," Kira cooed.

Jason slid a finger into Noelle's ass, just to make sure all his bases were covered. He had Kira in the palm of his hand now, but Noelle was the most repressed one in the house, and he needed to ensure her brain was melted into as soft a putty as possible. While still tighter than her pussy, as it should be, her hole was as loose as her muscles could go. Just as he'd commanded earlier. Her thighs twitched reflexively and then relaxed again, unable to sustain any tension under the intense hypnotic commands that were still gripping her mind, soothing and rubbing it into loving submission. Kira licked her own juices off her fingers, then started licking Jane's juices off Noelle's throat and tits. Jane was inert beside them, her limbs even looser than Noelle's and her brain in the deepest sleep it had ever known.

Still fingering Noelle's asshole, Jason felt her cum again, the only kind of tension her body had allowed since the slight contractions of her pussy as she was fucked.

"Ohh, Jason," Kira moaned. She was fingering herself, on the way to her second orgasm. "Watch me throatfuck her... Suck our cock, you sex-starved brainwiped MILF..."

Jason reached up and pinched Kira's ass. "You're a very good domme, Kira," he praised. "I can tell you're very happy. You made Jane so submissive, and you're fucking our mom's mouth like a pro."

Kira cried out. Her body was rocked by her second orgasm and she drooped over Noelle's body. Well, she'd had a long dry spell. It made sense she'd go down easier.

Jason pulled out of Noelle, hearing a soft noise muffled by the dildo in her mouth. He moved Kira out of the way, laying her down gently. He rolled Jane over and put Kira's head on her muscled thighs, since there weren't enough pillows for everyone. Kira's long hair spilled over the side of the bed in a brown waterfall. It was beautiful.

He turned to Noelle and took her head in his hands. "See how happy everyone is?" he asked, lifting her to show her Kira and Jane lying in used, exhausted ecstasy.

"Yes," she said thickly, her plump lips swollen from all the service she'd given her daughters. "Yes, Jason. So happy."

"Looks like my ideas work out for everyone, huh Noelle?"

"Yes... oh Jason..." Her eyes were glassy and her shoulders and neck... once so tense and uptight... were pliant and heavy in Jason's arms.

"So I should pretty much be in charge from now on, don't you think?"

"Yes, Jason... Jason is in charge... of everyone... Jason makes... the rules..."

"Now how about you suck my cock just to make sure your mind has it straight?"

She slurped eagerly, sighing around his cock soaked with her own juices, and when Jason finally shot down her throat she moaned and trembled with her own final orgasm.

Jason wiped the saliva and cum from her lips and arranged her drooping head into a comfortable position. Kira sure did have a large bed. He laid down, his head pillowed on Noelle's comfortable breasts, and slept. His brain had some programming of its own to run through.

****

There was work to do right away when Jason woke up. Fortunately he was the first... maybe his brain knew unconsciously that he'd forgotten to tell them to wait for his commands upon waking. Oops. He clapped his hands to wake them, and knew from their hazy expressions that they were still suggestible, but not fully tranced, and that their brains had run through the commanded programming.

First things first, the one with the power to stop all of this if left unattended for too long. "Repeat after me, and remember these words: I, Noelle uh..." Shit, he was too turned on to remember their last name. "I, Noelle Lastname, am happy and so relieved to find that my real self is a submissive slut free of any obligations except pleasing my Master and sometimes my Mistress!"

She repeated his words, looking surprised at herself but pleased. "Oh," she added. "I don't know why I'm so excited. It's strange, but I... feel so wonderfully used... in every hole... oh Jason, my holes are aching to be used again..."

"Noelle," he said kindly, "you can kneel on the floor and pleasure yourself."

"Thank you so much, Jason," she sighed. "I'm so happy. So relieved. So free."

Jason pointed to Kira, the next in order, waiting blankly for his instruction. "Kira, you will repeat after me, and you will remember these words: I, Kira, have found true strength in the vocation of dominating other women for my brother Jason. I will find pleasure in submitting to Jason and backing up his authority. Fucking my family is hot."

"....is *so* hot," Kira finished. "Jason, this was such a good idea for once. I really want to submit to you, and be a slutty fucking girl-on-girl domme for any audience I can find. I'm glad you delivered these hot slutty subs to me, and I'll support you in training them and any other women you can find."

Jason was pleased to see the conditioning had worked so well within the bounds of their personalities. He didn't want to fuck some completely blank drones, after all. Noelle moaned from the floor, and Kira lifted her leg to reveal she'd left the dildo in overnight. She pulled it out and hopped onto the floor, licking her lips, to take Noelle's training into her own hands. Jason was a little confused about the dildo, but he was willing to support Kira's independence now that she was committed to his plans. Apparently she hadn't been all the way asleep when he laid her down last night. He turned to Jane.

"Jane," he said. She looked up dreamily, her breasts rolling to the side and revealing her tight abs. "Repeat after me. I..."

"I, Jane," she interrupted, her eyes focusing, "am *so* happy being a subby muscleslut for Jason and Mistress Kira. I will start checking out girls at the gym and bringing them home so they can see my pretty pink panties and get to know my hot, sexy family."

Jason was speechless.

"This was such a good idea, Jace," she went on. "I'm so glad we got snowed in so you could teach us all this important lesson."

"Uh," said Jason. "Right?"

She laughed. "We're still us, dork. We're just also your brainwashed sex slaves now. I love being in trance, but I'm not a total sub like Mom!" She looked affectionately at the floor, where Noelle was on her elbows and knees, licking a high heeled leather boot Kira had pulled from under the bed. Kira was behind her, sliding the used dildo into her submissively-raised leaking cunt. "And by the way?" Jane said. "Whatever you did, I want you to do it again so Mom and I can get tranced anywhere, by you or Mistress! Or each other! Getting hypno-fucked is so hot I want to experience it all over the house! I want all three of you filling my sleepy obedient fuckholes in the den, the hall, the bathroom..."

Jason thought. He should definitely give Kira the ability to trance the other two once she was settled into her role. Maybe only in his presence? Or would it be worth the risk if he could start walking in on them fucking without expecting it?

"Tell you what," he said. "Let's get started on the bathroom while I think about it. If you're a very good girl, I'll let you help me out with developing my... process further."

Jane smiled. "I would love to be a good girl for you, Jason."

He reached down and slapped Noelle's thick ass again, to an excited gasp. "Oh," he added to Jane, "I told Mom you'd wash the piss out of her skirt and panties."

"Of course," Jane said distantly, her head drooping to one side as her eyes and smile glazed over. "I'd love to do that, Jason. Such a good idea... telling her to relax..."

Jason watched Jane fold the panties and skirt neatly with a vague smile on her face, then head off to the bathroom. He could see her pussy starting to glisten again as she rose from the bed. On the floor, Noelle was still groveling before her oldest daughter, her arms visibly limp as Kira made her kneel ass-up, one foot on her head. He was going to keep the delimiter around, but maybe pure horniness would take care of some of the maintenance work all on its own.


End file.
